


You Hang Up First

by coolca4t8



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt, M/M, Phone Call, Present Tense, XD, bruh, sorry if I messed up, you hang up first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolca4t8/pseuds/coolca4t8
Summary: Error and Ink's first call after a week lasts a little bit longer than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's been two weeks  
> Take this story I wrote just in case I don't end up updating the other one tomorrow  
> It may or may not happen  
> But regardless hope you like this silly thing

_“I miss you,”_ Ink says, and it’s not the first time. After having being dragged away for one of his conventions, he’s called almost every night to say the same thing. Well, not that Error is really complaining, but at the same time, he think he could tone it down a little.

Rolling over on his back, Error presses the phone to his ear again. “I’m aware, doll. And I miss you too. But you know the sales are important, there’s nothing we can do.”

 _“I know, I know…and I love this job too! Selling my art and your dolls has been incredible, and it’s always fun meeting new people!”_ Ink chimes, his tone suggesting he’s passionate about his work, despite how much he misses Error, but only for a moment, until it fades again, and so does Error’s small smile. He wouldn’t just admit to anyone that hearing his love happy made him happy too, but it was to be expected…right?

 _“But even with that, it does get kind of lonely…”_ And there it was. At first, Error was kind of at a loss, because if he wasn’t there, what could he say that could possibly help? Wouldn’t it just make it worse if it was him? He bites down on his tongue, trying to think of something to break the silence. Hearing shuffling on the other side, Error thinks to himself quicker, before a small smirk forms on his face.

“Is this Ink I’m talking to? I think I might have the wrong number,” Error finally says, and is more than glad when he hears the giggle on the other end. “Come on, I mean it. I know we both miss each other, but it isn’t like you to worry about this. I’m here, doll, and I always will be. It’s not the end, we’ll see each other again.” Error can’t help but feel a little proud about saying that. He thought he was going to mess it up big time.

 _“I knew there was a reason I loved. Thank you, Error.”_ A slight pause; Error wonders what’s going through Ink’s mind even for that one second. _“Well, I suppose I better get going then.”_

For a moment, Error dreads the words, but knows it has to be done. Besides, they only have a couple of days left of separation, and there was no avoiding this anyway. “Yeah, ‘pose. Well, see ya then,” he says, and then places the phone down on his side, staring up at the ceiling.

It only takes him a few seconds to realise he’s still there. Blinking, he picks up the phone again. “Hello?”

_“…I can’t hang up.”_

Error’s attempt to hold back a laugh was obvious, even if it was a bit painful. “Seriously?” The shuffle on the other side told him he’d probably need to move the phone away from his ear a bit.

_“W-Well-! I-I keep going to press it, and I just can’t!”_

Error grins and shakes his head. “Yeah, yeah…alright, I’ll do it then. See ya later,” he says, and then moves the phone away after Ink’s reply, reaching his thumb to the hang up button.

It freezes just a centimetre above. Error tries, but it’s as if a force is holding it back — he just can’t press it. Gulping, he hears the slight buzz of Ink’s voice, and holds up the phone again.

“You hang up,” he says, a little bit demanding, but Ink just laughs, even after his own embarrassment. Oh come on, this call had already gone a minute over the planned time!

_“Ehehe…but you know I can’t! You hang up first!”_

Error lets out a small groan, looking up to the ceiling. “No, I think you should hang up first,” he replies, but he knows it’s no good. Clearly, neither of them wanted to leave each other. Or their stupid self-conscious or whatever it was.

_“Hmm…well, okay. Why don’t you call someone else to do it?”_

Error blinks, before staring ahead with a ‘really?’ expression, even though Ink can’t see it. However, he knows that he can sense the tension from the silence, and it isn’t long before he comes to the realization.

_“Oh, haha…right. Well, um…”_

Error knows this is going nowhere. He pulls the phone away and tries to press it again, but to no avail. Dammit… even after they’d said goodbye, twice now. He just knows he can’t do it. Turning back to the phone, he goes to speak, before realising it’s no longer showing the call screen. Error blinks, unsure of what happened. Ink didn’t really just hang up then, did he? That _was_ the plan, but he can’t help but think it was a little too sudden. Besides, Ink did say he couldn’t do it.

Now Error’s worrying. He taps on his phone just to see if he’s wrong, but nothing happens. He presses the call button and waits until the answering message. He even sends a text, but gets no response. It doesn’t take him long to rise up on his feet, pacing back and forth.

Error isn’t sure how long it’s been. It was probably about five minutes, but it felt like forever, when he finally felt a buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he quickly answers the call, immediately speaking.

“Doll, is everything alright?” he asks, trying not to seem _too_ frantic.

_“Ahahaha…sorry! Phone went flat!”_

Error blinks, stares ahead for a bit, before one of his eyes starts twitching. He manages to calm himself down with a breath, and then continues speaking. “Right, well…guess it did the trick.”

Silence.

….

_“You hang up first.”_

Error’s groan echoes around the room.  


End file.
